


Сегодня и навсегда

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), remontada



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: У Баки очень важная миссия





	Сегодня и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever and a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566175) by [dinolaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinolaur/pseuds/dinolaur). 



Он не волнуется. Об этом нужно сказать в первую очередь. Он — Зимний Солдат. А еще раньше он сражался на войне вместе с Капитаном Америка. Он не волнуется.  
  
Хорошо. Может, все-таки немного волнуется. В конце концов, это очень важно. Всем задачам задача. И на кону куда больше, чем когда-либо. Если он облажается — а сегодня тот случай, когда он всерьез боится облажаться, — то рискует не только своей задницей. Пострадает не только он, и этого ни в коем случае нельзя допустить.  
  
Он часы простоял тут, готовый, в ожидании. Или минуты. Он не уверен. Время не имеет значения: если придется, он будет ждать вечно, потому что это важно. Повлияет на всю его жизнь в дальнейшем. Он привел с собой поддержку, в основном — чтобы оставаться спокойным и на месте. Не то чтобы он собирался сбежать. Он не отступит, но все-таки хорошо, что Стив здесь, приятно чувствовать за спиной его надежное присутствие.  
  
Баки сжимает правую руку в кулак. Левая, как всегда, совершенно неподвижна. Но правая выдает, насколько сильно он нервничает. Ладонь Стива опускается ему на плечо, Баки оглядывается. Стив, сопляк, выглядит неприлично счастливым. Но это, кажется, заразно, так что Баки расплывается в ответной улыбке. Губы дрожат только слегка.  
  
Баки замечает какое-то движение и забывает обо всем вокруг, кроме Наташи, которая, вся в белом, идет к нему через церковный придел.


End file.
